back to the 2nd dimension
by gyaradosmaster2
Summary: The Otherdimension-inator was never destroyed and Phineas and Ferb try to remember yesterday's events.
1. Prolouge

I do not own phineas and ferb

in the 2nd dimension

things can finally get back to normal major monogram said.

Doofs in prison, platyborg has no evil! everything is perfect. He said.

i wonder how its going in the 1st dimension Katie said

1st dimension...

Isabella woke to a very strange dream it was the usual but it just felt too real to be a dream and she knew that she had dreamed about kissing phineas before but it was all too real! she woke before she could see his reaction. In her dream she asked this qeustion to a man so none of us will remember any of today? Thats right he answered. Good. Isabella said as she kissed phineas.


	2. What happened to yesterday?

I do not own Phineas and ferb.

Isabella decided that seemed very vivid to her but she decided to ignore it. door "Mom, I am gonna eat breakfast at Phineas and Ferb's house". she said as she slipped out the door.

she did not Phineas or ferb in their backyard so she went inside to ask their mom where are Phineas and Ferb? they are in their rooms which is odd because they usually wake up early. Linda said

Hey Whatcha do... Wow! Isabella said The room is a wreck!

whats going on?Sheasked not expecting a answer from Ferb. She was right as Ferb lifted a device off of Phineas's head. Phineas instantly opened his eyes and saw Isabella. He smiled a bit and sat up.

Hey Isabella sorry about the mess we are trying to remember what happened yesterday do you remember anything from yesterday? Isabella nodded her head. Okay...have you seen anything weird?

Well... I did have a strange dream. Isabella said.

Oh... what was it about? Phineas asked curiously. Isabella blushed as she thought about it.

Its really nothing important! Isabella said almost too quickly. Phineas looked at her confused and a small silence followed. A-anyway whats t-todays project? Isabella asked to break the silence. I'm glad you asked. We're going to... Hey where's Perry? Phineas said.

In Perry's Lair...

Good morning Agent P... or should I say bad morning. I am sure you remember yesterday's events. Monogram asked and Perry nodded in response. We noticed we forgot one crucial detail . the Other-Dimension Inator is still in Doofs apartment and knowings that evil idiot's curious nature there is no doubt he will activate it again. Go stop him Agent P!

**My next chapter will most likely be in the 2nd dimension and you will find out what Phineas and ferb will do to remember what happened yesterday. I will have the next chapter up very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

2nd dimension

...And stay there! Adyson said when Heinz was thrown in jail. He didn't seem too depressed to be in jail. The jail was located in O.W.A.A. which stands for Orginization With an Awesome Acronym... though no one but Monogram himself thought it was awesome. Adyson. Isabella gave orders for all the Firestorm girls to Phineas and Ferb's house A.S.A.P. But why? We can't

leave doofenshmirtz unguarded! He could escape. Katie said nothing. Isabella said if he escapes during this time we can do whatever we like to Phineas and then smirked a bit. Adyson smirked back. Understood. Adyson said. Then the two of them ran off leaving Heinz alone. Choo-Choo... Nothing matters as long as your with me. Heinz said.

However his bliss with his toy train only lasted a few seconds as someone entered his cell. Actully entered is the wrong word for it. The person transported inside his cell. The person had a dark cloak and a hood on so their face was not shown. Heinz Doofenshmirtz I presume? ( I will call "her" Person for now) Person asked. What? how did you get in here... and how do you know my name? You were ruler half an hour ago who doesn't know you? Person answered.

Anyway I need your help for... evil. Person said No deal I am happy here with my Choo-Choo. He said.

You mean that toy train? Person said. Heinz nodded. Person sighed and smirked a bit. she pulled out a gun and hit the toy train it then vanished. Choo-Choo!what have you done?! Do what I say or you will never see your Choo-Choo again! Person yelled evily. fine but who are you? I am Professer Poofenplotz future queen of the Tri-state area! she yelled.

1st dimension

Phineas and Ferb along with Isabella had finally gotten started on todays project. While Phineas was ordering parts Ferb and Isabella were sitting under the tree. Hey Ferb. isabella said. Can i tell you about the dream i had? Isabella asked. Ferb nodded. In the dream I kissed Phineas


	4. DEI

Phineas came back into the backyard. "I wonder when people are gonna quit asking me if i am too young to build a giant trampoline it gets annoying after a while". Phineas said. "Anyway what were you guys talking about?" Phineas asked. "Uh we were talking about uh umm ... summer yeah summer". Isabella said nervously. "Anyway now that we got the parts we can start on a giant..." Phineas stopped in mid-sentence. Buford and Baljeet walked in. They then started to help on building the giant trampoline.

Doofenshmirtz evil inc... in the morning

"that was a good rest I dreamed i met my twin who ruled the Tri-state area it must mean something!" "Maybe I should make a dream-inator" Heinz said excited and sighed as he realized he was talking to nobody.

He went to go get some cereal and he noticed perry in his kitchen. "Perry the platypus how... rude! You cannot just come in while I am sleeping!" Wow that O.W.C.A. is messed up!"

2nd dimension...

So why are we here? asked Isabella We are going to build a roller coaster! Then we are going to make a musical version of it! Phineas said.

Ok I guess it seems cool Isabella said and they got to work.


	5. The rollercoaster again

Perry was soon trapped and very worried he did not find the other-dimension inator when Hold on Perry the platypus let me get a spare lab coat out of the closet" Heinz said. So of course Perry could not let his freinemy open the door he had to find a way out of his trap.

In the backyard...

Like i was saying lets get ready and start building" Phineas said. The fireside girls had showed up during the wait so Phineas didn't mind. After they were done building Baljeet and a few Fireside girls got nervous. "umm what happens if we fall down" baljeet asked. They were very far away from the ground. "falling down is impossible there are forcefeild so know one can fall we are not gonna get anybody injured unless a giant ray comes down and deactivates the forcefeld" Phineas said. Heinzheard on the radio that a movie from directer duogram was being made in Danville. I do not remember yesterday robots flooding the tri-state area. I know I have short memeory." Heinz said

2nd dimension

Hey sis" said Phineas. Ferb just waved. "what is that thing and why did you build it?"

"Well this is a rollercoaster so we can ride it and enjoy summer" Phineas said with a smile. Isabella you were not a part of this were you? you did protest right?" Candace said Before Isabella could answer Phineas had beaten her too it. "Isabella was the first to want to do it" Phineas said happily. Isabella gulped. Candace gave her a we will talk later look.

Fine you can do it after lunch in about 25 minutes then" Candace said. Isabella you go check on Doofenshmirtz" Candace ordered. "See you Isabella" Phineas yelled after her. He had no idea why he did this. Candace seemed to notice this but was still in shock from this "summer" they were talking about.


	6. Chapter 6

2nd dimension

Doofenshmirtz and Poofenplotz in gatbage dump

"why are we at a dump and why do you have a jingle for it?" Heinz asked. Poofenplotz did not answer immediatly. "We need the parts to build a new machine" she said. "Hey why don't we ask that guy over there?" Heinz said walking torwards the man. "No we can't be seen! Poofenplotz said. But it was too late he was already approaching the man. The man noticed him and was very suprised to see him. Heinz!" Man said. "Rodger" said Heinz. "So you two know each other?" They both nodded.

1st dimension

Perry punched doofenshmirtz again unfortunely knocking him into the closet. Hey what is this?" Heinz said. my keys were here the whole time" Perry saw the device was not there.

"Perry wait untill I have my evil scheme and I will call you ok?" Heinz said. Perry decided the Inator was hidden enough where doof could not find it so he nodded and took off on his jetpack.

Oh what does this remote do here"Heinz said. he pressed the button. "oh I remember it causes any thing like lightning rods or electric forcefeilds to vanish"He said.

The blast hit Ferbs force feild.

Ferb! Phineas exclaims.

Ferbs POV

It all happened so fast. I collided with Baljeet and down I went. I could here my freinds screaming in the background. I closed my eyes and waited to colide with the ground.

End of Ferbs POV

Phineas looked as he saw Ferb colide with... Vannesa?

Fireside girls all got out their first aid. (they had their first aid patches of courxe.)

2nd dimension

Isabella was lost in her thoughts. She kept thinking about Phineas.

Whay am I thinking about him? he is just immature, childish,foolish,cute and stupid wait did i say cute? Isabella thought.


End file.
